Shop (Clash Royale)
Summary * The Shop is unlocked at Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). * The Shop includes Cards, Treasure Chests, Gems, Gold, and occasionally Special Offers which can be bulk options or bundles available upon a new card being released or the player reaching a new Arena. In the Shop, these can be purchased for Gold, Gems, or real money, providing an easy and always accessible way to obtain these commodities. Special Boost Offers * These offers are also occasionally available for a limited period of time. Each boost lasts 7 days and costs 300 Gems. * Victory Gold Boost: You victory gold increases by 300. You can get a maximum of 3,000 extra gold each day through this offer which means up to 24,000 gold can be obtained for 300 Gems. * Crown Chest Boost: Your Crown Chests contain twice as many cards and gold. * Chest Speed Up Boost: Each Chest unlocks twice as fast. Royal Chests * You can buy Lightning, Fortune and King's/Legendary King's Chests in the Shop. * Chests bought in the shop have no opening time, and therefore, can be immediately opened after purchase. * The arena number of a chest you get corresponds with your current Arena. However, The price for each Chest stays fixed regardless of Arena. * Different chests give you different rewards. Legendary King's Chests even guarantee a Legendary card. * The better the Chest is, the better the contents (more gold, more cards, and higher rarity of the cards) will be. Cards * The selection of Cards in the shop changes daily. ** At Arena 7, Special Offer will appear Gem Chest ability to get 250 wins in battles, again including those you have not unlocked yet. ** Below Arena 10, this selection is chosen from all non-Legendary cards unlockable from your Arena, including those you have not unlocked yet. ** At Arena 10, Legendary cards will show up approximately once in a week in the shop, again including those you have not unlocked yet. ** During each three-month period, every card that is eligible to show up in the shop is guaranteed to show up at least once. * You can buy several of the same card, but the price increases linearly with each subsequent purchase. The total cost to buy multiple cards increases in a quadratic fashion. * 3 random Cards are shown every day, except Sundays. The cards can be of different rarities or even occasionally having 2 of them of the same rarity. (i.e. 2 epics and 1 common) On Sundays (called Epic Sunday), 6 different Cards are shown, instead of 3 different cards. * In a daily rotation, each player can buy up to 100 Commons, 50 Rares, 10 Epics, or 3 Legendaries, at increasing prices once one of the respective card rarities are bought. (If a legendary card shows up in the shop, one of the other rarities will not, excluding Sundays.) The prices of common cards start at 2 Gold, the prices of rares start at 20 Gold, the prices of epics start at 1,000 Gold, and the prices of legendaries start at 40,000 Gold. ** The prices for the various rarities of cards purchased increases, represented by the following equations: Commons, y=2x gold, Rares, y=20x gold, Epics, y=1,000x gold, and Legendaries, y=40,000x gold, where x is the number of the card being purchased, and y being the cost of the card. ** The total cost to buy the first x cards for each rarity is given by the equations: Commons, y=x(x+1) gold; Rares, y=10x(x+1) gold; Epics, y=500x(x+1) gold, and Legendaries, y=20000x(x+1) gold, where y is the total cost and x is the number of cards bought. * Legendary cards don't show up at the shop below Arena 10, so you can only obtain them by opening Chests from Arena 4 and above. * All of the cards of one type can be bought at once if the player has enough Gold to do so (or enough Gems to buy the required Gold). * When a card has just been newly released (except Legendary Cards), they will be shown as a special limited-time offer. Players will then have the opportunity to buy a certain amount of cards for a certain amount of Gems, depending on the rarity of the card on offer. * When a Special Event Challenge featuring an existing card takes place, that card can appear in the shop, independent of the card shop. This feature is also a special limited-time offer which will be available for purchase using either Gems or Gold. Card Release Offers Treasure Chests * You cannot buy Wooden, Free, Silver, Golden, or Crown Chests. * Chests bought in the shop have no opening time, and therefore, can be immediately opened after purchase. * The arena number chest you can get corresponds with your current Arena. * The price for each varies according to your current Arena. * Different chests give you different rewards. Super Magical Chests have a higher chance of getting legendaries than Magical Chests, which in turn have a higher chance of getting some than Giant Chests. * The better the Chest is, the better the contents (more gold, more cards, and higher rarity of the cards) will be. For instance, the Magical Chest drops a variety of cards (various Commons, Rares and some Epics, and possible Legendaries). On the other hand, it is very uncommon to get cards with a higher rarity than Rare in a Giant Chest, instead, you get a large amount of 1-2 Commons (80+ combined or higher dependent on Arena) and a good amount of Rare cards (could be over 50, depending on arena). Epic and Legendary Chests * Unlike Giant, Magical, and Super Magical Chests, Epic and Legendary Chests are not always available in the Shop. They have a chance of appearing as a special offer on any given day. * Only one chest will be available from each special offer, but unlike Arena Packs, Epic and Legendary Chest special offers can re-appear and be purchased more than once. * Epic and Legendary Chests do not contain any amount of Gold. * Epic Chests cost varying amounts of Gold depending on the Arena. It costs 500 Gold for every Epic card inside the Epic Chest. For example, an Epic Chest in Builder's Workshop (which contains 15 Epics) will cost 7,500 Gold. * Each Legendary Chest costs 500 Gems. Gems * The price of Gems depends on the player's country. * There are 6 Gem bundles available to be purchased. Gold * There are 3 Gold bundles available to be purchased. Value This table summarizes the value in USD of various purchases in the game. *The bucket and fistful of Gems leave the player with 20 Gems after converting the full amount to gold. **These prices are listed at the Gem cost to buy them at Arena 7. Arena Packs * Arena Packs are special offers that cost real money to buy. * There are 9 different Arena Packs, one for each Arena (other than Arenas 1 and 2). The Arena Pack that appears in your shop corresponds to your current Arena; for example, if you are in Arena 4, the offer will be an Arena 4 Pack. * They appear for the first two days after you reach a new Arena, and afterwards they will appear once a week if they are not purchased. * The Arena Packs are one-time special offers, so if you purchase an Arena Pack belonging to a certain Arena, you will never see it again. * There is a 25% chance that an Arena Pack from a lower Arena is available, as a means of variety. * Each Arena Pack contains a fixed amount of Gems and Gold, as well as a fixed type of Chest. The Chest received contains cards from their Arena and below, and opens immediately. Arena Packs (Clash Royale 2) * Arena Packs are special offers that cost real money to buy. * There are 9 different Arena Packs, one for each Arena (other than Arenas 1 and 2). The Arena Pack that appears in your shop corresponds to your current Arena; for example, if you are in Arena 4, the offer will be an Arena 4 Pack. * They appear for the first two days after you reach a new Arena, and afterwards they will appear once a week if they are not purchased. * The Arena Packs are one-time special offers, so if you purchase an Arena Pack belonging to a certain Arena, you will never see it again. * There is a 25% chance that an Arena Pack from a lower Arena is available, as a means of variety. * Each Arena Pack contains a fixed amount of Gems and Gold, as well as a fixed type of Chest. The Chest received contains cards from their Arena and below, and opens immediately. History * On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update changed the Silver and Golden Chests available in the shop with Giant and Super Magical Chests. * On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update changed the cost rate of all cards in the shop to a linear growth (from exponential growth) and made occasionally possible to buy Legendary Cards for the players that have reached the Legendary Arena (Arena 10). In addition, it redesigned the shop, adding a shopkeeper holding an animated clock. After this update, it is also possible to have two Commons, Rares or Epics in the shop on a single day. * On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update added Card Release Offers, which allowed players to purchase copies of any newly released non-Legendary card for Gems. It also added Arena Packs, one-time offers which offered chests, gold and gems for real-world money. * On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update reduced the cost of Epic cards in the shop by 50% - the cost of the first Epic in the shop would be 1,000 Gold instead of 2,000. Category:Supercell